Dodorian
Dodorian: Dodorians are large, round humanoid warriors that have a significant amount of dense fat covering their bodies, and all the skeletal and muscular structure needed to support it. They have hairless, thick pink or red skin; in places where hair would be on a human, Dodorians have sharp spikes growing from their skin instead. They are not known for their intelligence, but they are not known for their stupidity either. Originally from the planet Blue Star, Dodorians are primarily seen serving the Icer race in a military role - such as shock troops or guards - for their entire lives past puberty. Though considered a slave race to the icers, Dodorians enjoy a "favored" status and are treated more as servants than slaves during the lull between wars. This puts them in the unique place of being hated by those lower in the Blue Star's social structure, and alternately hated or liked by those higher. Most dodorians develop a cynical, pessimistic personality from this dichotomy; some die from it. Average Height: 6'8" Average Weight: 455 lbs Life Span: 60 - 150 years Interesting Traits: Dodorian skulls are three times denser than a human's; very technologically advanced race, second only to humans. Example: Dodoria ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Statistics (45 additional points, max of 15 in 1 stat) Int 12 Mnt 17 Str 25 Dex 17 Stm 25 Spd 17 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dodorians gain 5 points to divide amongst their stats every level up and an automatic +1 to all stats every level up. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HP: 16*STM+30*level KI: 10*MNT+15*level LP: 8*STM HP Mod Increase at: 6, 12, 18, etc. Ki Mod Increase at: 4, 8, 12, etc. +3 to All Stats at: 6, 12, 18, etc. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pick five powers at level 1. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Features )=- (Phys) Dodorians have small spikes all over their bodies, making them more dangerous in close-quarters combat. They use STR/4 for their STR mod, instead of the regular STR/5. (Ment) Dodorians begin with the Mouth Blast and Bulk Up powers. (Ment) Dodorians gain +1 to HtH Damage per 25 Max Ki they have (Charging does not affect this). This does not apply to swords. (Phys) Dodorians are very hard to tire. Their endurance is equal to twice their STM Stat. (Phys) Dodorians possess a very think, tough skin. They have a natural resistance of STM/2. (Phys) Dodorians have several layers of fat which protect themselves. They have Natural Armor equal to 35% of their Max HP. (Phys) Dodorians have the option of dropping either their mental or personality unique to instead take the Juggernaut unique from the Physical Category. They may then pick any other unique in the category with their "normal" physical unique. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Powers )=- (Ment) Rampage You can charge opponents and smash into them using the weight of your body, dealing incredible force as a result. Rampage can be added to any HtH attack, granting a +4 to its Strike and adding the Dodorian's STM score to the damage. When used with a Combo attack, the additional damage applies to the last attack in the Combo. Rampage can be used twice per round, and costs 3 Endurance. The additional damage is added to the end of the attack and is not multiplied. Template:mod+mis mods)+stm+bulk (Phys) Resistance Improvement This power can not be taken until level 3. It increases the Dodorian's Natural Resistance to their STM, instead of STM/2. (Phys) Armor Improvement This power can not be taken until level 6. It increases the Dodorian's Natural Armor to 50% of their Max HP, instead of 35%.